No creo
by Xeidiz
Summary: Capi 3 UP ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione pudiese leer la mente de Draco? Las personas no son siempre lo que aparentan, e inudadeblemente las apariencias engañan. Y Hermione está a punto de descubrirlo.
1. ¿Coincidencias?

^-^

Primero k nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling =( , a la Warner y a compañias asociadas, chi??

Hace mucho que estaba pensando en hacer un fic Herm/Draco, pero no sabia como empezarlo, ni con que trama enlazarlo… ¿?

Keria k el primer capi no tuviera a un drakito demasiado frio ( pk nos haces sufrir asi mi dragonchito ….. T_T ¿¿) , pero tampoko demasiado romantico ni terno, pk se veria mui irreal ( vamos, como lo plantea Jo, draco no es mas k un mortifago en proceso ).

Asi k me estuve cabeceando un wen rato de komo podria ser el primer capi…, y …. Eh ….., despues d mucho pensar y pensar ( y babear frente a mis imaginaciones d draco ^^), resulto esto.

En verdad espero k les guste, k lo disfruten … pk lo hice con muuuuuuuuxo cariño.

**__**

Le dedico este fic a mi Dios Sirius. Vela por nosotros, ahora y en la hora de nuestra unión contigo en el cielo. 

****

No creo.

Capítulo 1: ¿Coincidencias?

__

Hermione, una chica de contextura delgada, pelo castaño y esponjoso (con mucho volumen), y una bata color azul marino, entró con mucho sigilo a la oscura y vacía aula, sujetando con fuerza su varita con la mano derecha.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. ¿Qué haría si la descubrían? Le quitarían su título de prefecta, seguramente. Deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts a mitad de noche era algo bastante sospechoso, aunque Hermione se tranquilizaba a si misma diciéndose que había venido a aquella aula y a éstas horas para practicar un conjuro bastante complicado que no le había resultado en clases.

Y era verdad. Después de todo, Herm no tenía otras intenciones que le de practicar ese conjuro, ya que había oído que entraría en el T.I.M.O, y ella, por alguna misteriosa razón, no había podido hacerlo aún. 

"Me pregunto qué tiene de diferente éste hechizo" se reprendió mentalmente, mientras cerraba la puerta del aula con mucho cuidado. "Ron y Harry no tuvieron ningún problema en hacerlo…"

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco, y su respiración se agitó.

Se oía el respiro de alguien. **Alguien** estaba en esa aula, ella no estaba sola. Pero, ¿quién demonios sería ese "alguien"? 

Hermione se desesperó, sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no podía observar con claridad quién era ese alguien. En su alocada imaginación, por un momento pensó en que El Innombrable había traspasado las barreras de seguridad de Hogwarts, y burlado a Dumbledore. Y que Él y sus mortífagos se hallaban en esa aula vacía, donde ella había entrado a interrumpir.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Nunca debió haber entrado a esa aula. Nunca. Una de las pocas veces que infringía una regla, y ahí estaba su merecido. 

Pero Herm no pudo seguir retándose a sí misma, por que ese **alguien** había comenzado a sollozar.

Era un sollozo lento, ahogado, casi como si la persona que estuviera llorando tuviera miedo de llorar. Casi como si su orgullo, soberbia o vanidad se lo impidieran.

Hermione abrió los ojos con fuerza. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y pudo ver a ese **alguien** que lloraba.

Era un estudiante de Hogwarts, un adolescente de más o menos su misma edad. Estaba sentado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada a la pared, y con las rodillas en el pecho, su cabeza escondida. Herm no podía ver nada de su rostro, solo pudo distinguir que el chico estaba con un pantalón negro de pijama, y con el torso desnudo. Lloraba amargamente, con el llanto más triste y a la vez tierno que se haya oído (N/A: cómo me gustaría ir a consolarlo.. sniff T_T).

Hermione, al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviada, quedó totalmente estupefacta. ¿Un alumno que lloraba solo en un aula a mitad de noche?

Al parecer el chico no se había percatado de la presencia de ella, y Herm tampoco se lo hizo saber. Se quedó inmóvil, oyendo el llanto que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y triste. Pareciera que el chico había reprimido lágrimas y llanto desde hacia muchos años, y que por fin se desahogaba. Herm no pudo dejar de temblar, ese llanto le atravesaba el alma.

Por unos segundos simplemente atinó a quedarse ahí, varita en mano, aún con una mano en el cerrojo de la puerta, oyendo los llantos del pobre chico. Pero pronto se arrepintió.

"Hermione, lo que estás haciendo está mal. Esto es violación de privacidad, deberías irte ahora mismo de aquí y dejar al pobre chico desahogarse solo. A ti no te gustaría que te vieran llorando, y menos llorando de la forma en la que éste pobre lo está haciendo", se dijo.

Por un momento pensó en girar la manilla de la puerta y salir de allí, sin hacer ruido. El chico nunca sabría que alguien había presenciado su llanto, y ella tampoco nunca sabría quién era el que lloraba.

Pero, como muchas veces pensamos algo y actuamos de forma totalmente diferente, Hermione no salió del aula. En vez de eso, se acercó unos cuantos pasos al muchacho, y, con una dificultad increíble, preguntó: 

- ¿Quién eres? 

El chico se sobresaltó enormemente. Sacó su cabeza escondida entre su cuerpo y, al mirar a Hermione, se sorprendió aún más. Su rostro se vió aún más pálido por la luz de la luna, que entraba muy sutilmente por la pequeñísima ventana. 

Era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un grito. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy en un aula vacía a éstas horas? Y, lo que era menos creíble: ¿Draco Malfoy llorando?

- No creí que en mi vida te vería llorar, Malfoy – no pudo reprimir decir Hermione. ¿Qué sería lo que le hizo llorar de tal forma? – - Pues te equivocaste, Granger. 

Con que su frialdad no había desaparecido. 

- No deberías vagar a éstas horas por las aulas del colegio, Malfoy. Es muy peligroso. 

Draco soltó una risita irónica.

- ¿Peligroso? Humm… yo hago lo que se me dé la regalada gana, Granger. - Pues no deberías – le dijo con ojos peligrosos Herm –. No sé si recuerdas que soy prefecta, y como tal tengo derecho a castigarte por vagabundear por el colegio – y miró su reloj – a las tres de la mañana. 

Draco soltó otra risita sarcástica. 

- Mira como te temo, Granger – sonrió, abriendo de par en par sus plateados ojos –. Y, por si acaso solamente, yo también soy prefecto. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, y a éstas horas? 

Hermione calló. Golpe bajo. Los dos habían infringido las reglas.

- Tú cierras esa boca, y yo cerraré la mía. – en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa mientras replicaba esas palabras. - ¿Me entendiste, sangre sucia? 

Hermione lo miró con mirada peligrosa de nuevo. 

- Mira, hijito de mami… - comenzó a replicar, en su defensa – 

Pero Draco no le permitió continuar, pues se paró bruscamente y la miró con unos ojos aún más fríos que el hielo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, ese chico sí que miraba rudo. 

Tampoco pudo abstenerse de observar ese tan perfecto torso, los pectorales tan trabajados, la piel tan suave, tan tersa…. "Oh, demonios, Hermione, ¿en qué tontera estás pensando? ¡Es Malfoy!" pensó. 

Draco comenzó a hablar de nuevo, trayéndola a la vida real. 

- No… te… metas… con… mi… madre… - la voz le sonó temblorosa, su labio tembló también por unos instantes, y una lágrima se le escapó del rostro –…, en especial ahora que está **muerta**, Granger. 

Herm se quedó en blanco. Había tocado justamente la llaga donde no se debía tocar a Draco Malfoy. ¿Narcissa muerta? Eso era todo un acontecimiento…

Por unos instantes miró al chico. Ya no le parecía tan malo, tan frío, tan duro de corazón. Había perdido a su madre. Ahora sus lindísimos (N/A: no pude evitar ese comentario ^^) ojos grises no despedían odio, sino ayuda. Ya no despedían ironía, sino sinceridad. La luz de la luna lo hacía verse aún más pálido, y su cuerpo contrastaba bellamente con su pijama de seda negro. 

- Per…perdóname – susurró Hermione, clavando tiernamente sus castaños ojos en los grises de Draco – 

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Por unos minutos vió los ojos de Hermione, y los vió tan lindos, tan tiernos, tan sinceros, que quiso estar por siempre ahí mirándola. "¡Por Dios, Draco, ¿en qué estás pensando, es una sangre sucia?"

Que irónico era el mundo. Que nadie había sabido demostrarle su amor a Draco, nadie nunca lo había mirado con tal ternura, nadie nunca le había pedido perdón tan francamente.

Pero una sangre sucia acababa de hacerlo. "Draco, deja de llamarla sangre sucia" se reprendió por un momento. "No hay ninguna diferencia entre tú y ella". 

La miró por otros instantes. Su voz sonaba demasiado sincera. Demasiado tierna.

"Pero, Draco, es una sangre sucia. Deja ya de mirarla como si fuera …, como si tú estuvieras…"

Pero no pudo seguir con su batalla interior, porque los pasos de Filch se aproximaban peligrosamente al aula vacía.

Draco reaccionó más rápido, y, sin advertirle a Hermione, la tomó de la mano con fuerza y la llevó hasta detrás de unos estantes, desde donde simplemente no podían ser vistos. 

La atrajo más donde él, para que nadie pudiera verlos. 

Hermione tardó unos segundos más en entender por que estaban detrás de los estantes así de apretujados. Por unos momentos se ruborizó. "Hermione, estás a menos de cinco centímetros de Draco…, por Dios." Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Filch el que abriría en unos segundos más la puerta. "Oh, Dios … , pueden quitarme mi prefectura, ¡Dios!"

Sentía el tibio aliento de Draco, muy cerca de sus labios. Sus dedos apretándola con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Sus ojos grises mirándola, ahí tan cerca. "Dios, Hermione, estás delirando. Deja de mirarlo o vas a caer a sus pies, como muchas otras tontas. Hermione, esto simplemente no puede estar sucediendo… es Malfoy, el que te odia, el que te llama sangre sucia..."

Filch abrió la puerta. 

- Lumos! _– dijo, en un tono que se notaba cansado – _

Draco y Herm dejaron de respirar. La señora Norris entró maullando al aula, y se acercó peligrosamente a los estantes. 

Por unos momentos estuvo a escasos centímetros de descubrirlos, y comenzó a maullar más fuerte. 

- ¿Encontraste algo, mi lindo bebé? – dijo Filch, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro – 

Ahora Draco la atrajo aún más donde él. Casi podría tomarse como que estaban abrazados. 

Hermione sentía palpitar el corazón de Draco cerca de sus senos, lo que le provocó una extraña sensación. "Déjalo, Hermione. Simplemente están escondidos por que no quieren perder su insignia de prefectos, Draco no te está abrazando, te está sujetando solamente…"

La señora Norris maulló con más fuerza aún.

Filch empezaba ya a acercarse a los estantes, pero, de pronto, la gata saltó a los brazos de Filch, frotando su cuerpecito contra el cuerpo del hombre. 

- … Pero Norris, creí que habías encontrado algún estudiante entrometido. – y el hombre rió – Pero parece que solo quieres un poco de cariño de parte mía. Está bien, vamos a dormir. 

Y cerraron la puerta, dejándolos a oscuras de nuevo. 

Draco sujetó a Herm un último momento, por si Filch volvía. 

Al darse cuenta de que el celador se había marchado, Herm se desprendió poco a poco de Draco. Sus labios ya no sintieron su aliento, ni su cintura su mano fuertemente apretada. 

Salieron de detrás de los estantes. 

Por unos minutos, sin darse cuenta, Draco todavía sujetaba la mano de Herm. Pero en un segundo la soltó. 

- Malfoy…, gracias por ayudarme a esconderme. - Si te encontraban, podrías delatarme. - Oye – le miró Herm ofendida –. No haría esa clase de cosas, créeme. - Pues me alegro – dijo Draco – - Granger, no te acostumbres a que sea simpático contigo – le dijo de repente Malfoy. – 

Hermione solo dio un bufido. "Tonta, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que Malfoy era diferente a como lo pinta? Es el mismo estúpido engreído de siempre."

- Tampoco te acostumbres a que te pida perdón, ¿me oyes? – le dijo, un poco dolida. – Buenas noches. 

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco solo. 

El chico pensó un momento en lo que había pasado. De repente sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un rubor inesperado. "¿Por qué ella tuvo que escuchar como lloraba?" se dijo, casi sintiendo vergüenza de él mismo. 

Y, sin más, abrió la puerta y se fue también.

*******************************************************************

^-^

ola mis amores!!!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Espero en verdad k si………., y k me dejen algun review pekeñito, chi???

Me pondrian muuuuuuuui feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz n__n 

Un beshito

Xeidiz

Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana

(**El** volverá)


	2. Decepción

^^ Hola a todo mundo!!

Weno primero k ná, agradecer a todas las lindas personitas k me mandaron reviews.. disculpen la demora =( … he estado super super ocupaita.. pero weno aki me tienen d vuelta, ya tengo mas o menos planeados los proximos capis …. Jeje asi k espero k disfruten d este segundo capi……

…. Y, recuerden, los personajes no me pertenecen T_T … pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling [nombre completito … ^^], una d las mejores escritoras contemporáneas….

Lo unico k me pertenece es la historia, y la forma en k combino los sucesos … jeje … lo demas? De la Jo, de la Warner y que se yo , otras compañias asociadas. 

Dedicado a toooooooooooodas las personas k me mandaron reviews, un besito a todos y los kero muuuuxo ^^ 

****

Capítulo dos: Decepción.

_- Parece que no dormiste muy bien anoche, ¿eh? – le comentó un muy animado Ron a Hermione, mientras ésta se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor al desayuno – _

Herm se ruborizó un poco al recordar la noche anterior. 

- Solo estuve ensayando ese hechizo…, ya saben…, ese conjuro que no podía hacer. - ¿Y lo lograste? – preguntó muy divertido Harry, era la primera vez que la chica tenía algún problema con alguna materia existente – 

Herm se incomodó. Ahora que lo pensaba: ¡no había ensayado el estúpido conjuro!

- La verdad…la verdad es que sí. Fue muy fácil para mí hacerlo – dijo, sin siquiera saber lo que decía (N/A: ¿Hermione? ¿Perfecta? Humm…, ya ven que los angelitos son los mas diablitos a veces…^^) 

Ron solo dio un bufido de desaprobación. 

- ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo que quería molestarte con eso! – dijo, mientras se echaba un pastelito de chocolate a la boca – 

Hermione solo alzó una ceja de disgusto y se sentó a la mesa, echando un poco de café a su taza de leche.

- ¿Y hoy qué tenemos? – preguntó Herm, intentando cambiar de tema – - Pociones con los Slytherins, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas… - comenzó Ron, leyendo el horario con su dedo – - Déjame adivinar: - interrumpió Herm molesta - ¿Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Slytherin? 

Ron asintió. 

- Es un viernes cualquiera. Me sorprende que se te haya olvidado el horario, Herm – comentó Harry, mojando sus galletitas de chocolate en la taza de leche (N/A: aunque no me lo crean…, las galletitas en leche son riiikas ^-^) – 

Herm solo rió, tomando nerviosamente un bizcocho de la mesa. 

- No me pasa nada – intentó sonreír – 

Y de repente, casi sin querer, miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin. Posó unos segundos su vista en la perfecta silueta de Draco. Cada movimiento, cada gesto…

Hermione no pudo pensar en nada. Dejó su mente en blanco y comenzó a babear por el rubio chico que se hallaba a unos varios metros de ella. Lo que no tenía de amable, lo tenía de lindo. 

¡!!Por Dios que era la cosita más adorable que ella había visto!!!

Y, al verlo, casi no podía aguantarse las ganas de ir a plantarle un enorme beso en esos labios tan tiernos y carnosos. "Por Dios, Herm!!! ¿En qué tontera estás pensando? ¿Vas a dejar que las hormonas tomen las decisiones en tu vida? Esto no es algo que la verdadera Herm haría."

(N/A: si alguna vez se han quedado varios minutos simplemente observando a un chico que es demasiado guapo, o han quedado babeando frente a la T.V por algún actor demasiado lindo, demasiado inalcanzable (Como Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas, Ben Affleck, Josh Harnett, Hugh Grant… **Xeidiz babeando de nuevo**); entonces sabrán exactamente en qué trance hormonal estaba Hermione en ese momento.)

"Por Dios Hermione…, lo de anoche no fue nada. Nada para él, y tampoco para ti. Sí…, lo sé. Sé que es tan lindo, tan tierno, esos ojos tan grises y tan profundos, tan silenciosos, tan sinceros…Sí, lo sé. Sé que su carita es la de un ángel, cuando en verdad es un diablito. Todo eso lo sé, sé que es irresistible mirarlo a la cara y no echarse a su cuello, comiéndolo a besos. Lo sé. Pero, Hermione…, no te dejes llevar tanto por el físico. Las hormonas realmente te están cambiando: fíjate en alguien por su interior, no por su exterior. Puede que Draco sea el más exquisito de todo Hogwarts…, pero eso no es excusa para que delires por él. Es un tonto engreído, y bien lo sabes. Ahora, hazme el favor de comerte el bizcocho que has tenido como boba en tus manos por los últimos cinco minutos, y deja de pensar en él. Eso es todo. Concéntrate en el sabor del bizcocho y…, ¡Por Dios, métetelo a la boca! ¡Desayuna algo, mujer!" se reprochaba mentalmente Hermione, mientras una parte de ella le obligaba a comerse el bizcocho, mientras que otra le obligaba a seguir mirando a ese Malfoy tan delicioso…

Y, justo en el momento preciso en que la parte defensora del bizcocho había ganado la batalla, algo la hizo quedarse otros cinco minutos más con el bizcocho a solo centímetros de su boca, aún en su mano. 

Draco se dio vuelta, y la miró por unos instantes. 

Los ojos de Herm se desorbitaron, no sabía si mirarlo a él, mirar para abajo, para arriba, a su mesa, a su bizcocho, a Ron, a Harry o cerrar simplemente los ojos.

Optó por lo primero. Posó sus ojos en Draco, el cual seguía mirándola con la misma cara de indiferencia que siempre. De repente, y sin aviso previo, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto seductor. 

Al instante, se dio la vuelta, dejando a una totalmente estupefacta y enrojecida Hermione.

Harry sacudía su mano con fuerza, a centímetros de los ojos de Hermione, lo cual hacía que ésta lo viera muy borroso todo. 

- Tierra llamando a Hermione Granger. Toc-toc…, ¿hay alguien en casa? – preguntaba Ron, divertido con la situación. – 

Hermione salió pronto de su ensimismamiento. 

- Eh…uh…ah…- articuló Hermione, sin poder hablar algo cuerdo aún – - ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó muy preocupado Harry. - Es … es … es … es solo que … estoy … eee… cansada, sí, eso, un poco cansada. Ayer no dormí muy bien intentando hacer ese maldito conjuro – intentó sonreír Herm – y… pues … creo que … creo que tengo que irme ahora mismo a la sala común… - dijo ésta, levantándose súbitamente de la mesa. - Pero Mione, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Llegar tarde a Pociones? – dijo Ron – solo queda un cuarto de hora para que comience la clase, y ya conoces a Snape… la última vez que llegamos tarde quería que le aseáramos su oficina – agregó asqueado – - ¿Llegamos? Chicos, ustedes vayanse a clases, yo iré sola a la sala común. Necesito un poco de soledad… en serio. – dijo Herm – - Está bien – suspiró Ron, confundido –, ¿nos vamos, Harry? …Supongo – dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas –, solo déjame terminar mi brownie, ¿sí? – y le guiñó un ojo a Ron – 

*****************************************************************

Herm caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vagando, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Obviamente no iba a ir a la sala común, no necesitaba más soledad. Necesitaba encontrar a Draco, y aclararle las cosas. Lo de ayer no había sido nada ("eso creo" pensó), y debía aclarárselo a Draco… ella sabía cómo Draco podría tomarlo todo, y cómo podría ocupar esa información en su contra. Por un momento, imaginó la horrorizada cara de Ron si se enterara de que ella y Draco habían estado solos en una aula a la mitad de la noche.

- ¡¡¡Hermione Granger!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos así??!! – diría inmediatamente Ron – 

Bueno, por supuesto que no había pasado nada… pero, bueno, las cosas eran bastante sospechosas.

Y había otras cosas también rondando por la mente de la chica de enmarañados cabellos: la muerte de Narcissa. Había visto solamente una o dos veces en su vida a la dura y rubia mujer, pero entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando Malfoy. Aunque ella no tuviera muerto a ninguno de sus padres, no quería siquiera pensar cómo se derrumbaría su mundo si algo así pasara.

"Pobre Malfoy" pensó de repente. "Realmente debe estar mal…, y creo que era cosa de notarlo en cómo lloraba…" se decía Mione a sí misma. En un momento había estado decidida a encontrar a Malfoy y aclararle las cosas, que ella no quería nada con él y la 'cercanía' que pudieron haber tenido la noche anterior había sido un error, algo totalmente erróneo e inútil. Pero una idea más bondadosa comenzó a surgir en su interior: ella nunca le hacía daño a nadie, al contrario, siempre era de una moral, principios e ideales claros y muy altos, y ésta no iba a ser una excepción. Obvio que no iba a lanzarse a los brazos de Draco (aunque sus hormonas se lo exigieran), pero sí le iba a decir que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, que si él necesitaba ayuda, o consuelo, ella podría brindárselo. Quizá Malfoy halla sido siempre el malo, quizá Malfoy halla sido siempre el que la había hecho sufrir y se había burlado de ella, menospreciándola, humillándola, indignándola…, pero, ya saben, el dicho dice: "No hagas con los demás, lo que no te gustaría que hicieran contigo. Y haz con los demás, lo que te gustaría que hicieran contigo."

Tal vez Malfoy no se lo merecía, pero, aún así, Mione era una persona con muchos principios, y éste era solamente uno de ellos. Así que le brindaría a Draco el apoyo que quizá nadie le había brindado. 

Herm no sabía las consecuencias que ésta ayuda traería… y nadie, nadie, nadie podría siquiera haber predecido lo que acontecería en el futuro. Nadie, ni siquiera Draco. 

Y Mione siguió caminando, pensando, pensando. Los minutos habían pasado increíblemente lentos. Miró su reloj: las nueve y diez minutos. Irremediable. La aborrecible clase de Snape ya había comenzado, y ella no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si entraba a esa aula. 

No. Incluso era preferible quedarse ahí y faltar a la clase, que llegar tarde. Si le preguntaban, podría decir que no se sentía muy bien y había preferido descansar un poco. Después de todo, algo de verdad tenía. 

Y siguió su camino, pensando en encontrarse con Malfoy en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y decirle que ella estaba ahí, que podía contar con ella. Pero no fue necesario. Draco estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo del corredor, pensando. Y tenía la misma pose de cómo lo encontró la noche anterior en esa aula vacía: sentado, con las rodillas en el pecho y la cara semi oculta. 

- ¿Malfoy? – dudó Herm. Sabía que era Draco, pero no quería interrumpirlo. 

Draco no estaba llorando, pero sí tenía los ojos un tanto vidriosos. Draco podría haber sido la persona más dura del mundo, pero una madre no se pierde todos los días. Eso no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto. Eso no es algo que pueda olvidarse, y rehacer la vida. Una madre, se tiene una sola vez, y Mione lo sabía. 

- ¿Qué quieres, Granger? – preguntó duramente - 

Mione se sentó al lado de él, sin preguntar. 

- Solo … solo … solo quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo. Ya.. ya sabes. 

Draco arqueó una ceja en tono interrogante. 

- ¿A … a qué te refieres? - Creo que ya me escuchaste. Sé por lo que estás pasando, Malfoy. Y yo no soy como tú, que no siento compasión por nadie y dejo que todos se las arreglen como pueden. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Malfoy. No es que quiera algo a cambio de ti – y lo miró significativamente –… es solo que estoy haciendo lo que siento que es lo correcto. ¿Me entiendes? 

Malfoy bufó. 

- No necesito la ayuda de ninguna persona. Y menos de una sangre sucia como tú. Es mi vida y creo que sé como solucionar los problemas que surgen en ella. ¿Entendido? – miró a Herm con la misma mirada que la hacía sentir escalofríos, y se paró de allí, dejándola sola. – Y es mejor que te apures en llegar a clases, no creo que Snape se ponga de muy buen humor al verte…, bueno, ¿quién lo haría? 

Sonrió sarcásticamente, y se fue. 

*********************************************************************

O_o ….. jeje … les gustó? Lo odiaron? Mucha decepción??

Bueno … es k en el primer capi hice a un drakito demasiado tierno, y pense k se estaba distorsionando un poko d la realidad .. asi k , aki tienen a un draco mucho mas 'malfoy', es decir, mucho mas duro y con el corazon cerrado a cualkera k kera entrar en el…. , pero, creanme … este lindo peazo d hombre no esta cerrado a todas las mujeres… pues abrá una k lo abrirá …. Jeje .. si es k entienden de lo k hablo ^^

Respondo reviews:

****

Angelina 3:…me gusta mucho k te haya gustado muxo .. ^^, pues si, entre con todo de una …. Pero ya vez k esta capi se puso un pokito mas frio k el anterior …. ¬¬ …. No temas, pa' el prox les tengo preparada una sorpresita ^^

****

DarkHermG: ¡¡¡¡k lindo tu review!!! Lokita me encantó, y me alegro kaleta k seamos compatriotas po… yo soy d temuco, no d stgo, pero .. weno, igual noma somos d chile no? Jeje …. (aprovecho d decir: **VIVA CHILE EN ESTAS FIESTAS PATRIAS!!**), bueno, la verdad es k teni razon, pk no hice el primer capi a la ligera, la pense caleta antes d ponerme a escribir… y disculpa por demorar tanto en el segundo capi =[ …. En verdad lo siento, pero prometo k no va a volver a pasar n_n …. Jiji (y esa frase de los amigos… pues … es verdaderamente cierta… ^^)

****

Lucía: …. Bueno, me alegro k te haya gustao pos ^^ … y espero k este tb te guste… espero k no pienses k haya perdido su sabor por lo frio del capi… ¬¬ …. prometo k el proximo capi sera mejor =]

****

Annie Taylor: … ^^, deseos cumplidos, ves k ahora no puse tanto espacio entre renglones?? Jiji … espero k te haya gustado este capi al igual k el anterior..

****

Aislinn: O_o … en serio te he cortado el aliento??? Pues a mi tb me lo cortó …. ^^ … un drakito asi d riko no pasa desapercibido, no? Jiji …pues me halagas muxo, espero k no hayas encontrado este capi fome y .. ¡¡espero tus reviews!!

****

Ema: ¿dulce? ….. jiji ^^ tu tb me halagas n_n … espero k este no lo hayas encontrado poko dulce … pero el prox capi se viene con todo!! .. con respecto a los renglones… deseos cumplidos, aki deje pokito espacio entre renglones.. feliz?? ^^

****

Martha Thorthon: claro … ^^, yo tb espero k esos dos se keden juntos, pero ya sabes las vueltas d la vida.. kien sabe?? Creeme, ni yo misma se komo va a terminar esta historia =S … solo prometo hacerla entrete y … espero no haberte aburrido con este capi, k el prox.. se viene con todo ^^

****

Herms_O: … ^^, jiji…. Creeme k mientras escribia la escena d draco sin camisa .. realmente no pude dejar de babear O_o …claro k el es frio y calculador, pero el chiko tiene tb su parte linda y tierna … jiji …. Perdona si en este capi he sacado a relucir más la parte fria d draco … pero ya sabes, un dia él es la cosa mas linda k hai … pero otros dias tiene k estar insoportable, no?? Es eso lo k le dá su aire de sexy diablito … ^^ bueno, tienes razon … seguramente herm deberia haberse dado cuenta … pero, ¿kien no esta en las nubes con draco sin camisa, en frente tuyo? ^^

****

Star Ariala: ^^ of course… claro k el chiko tiene su parte linda, tierna y sentimental… de eso no hay duda n_n, y gracias por darme animos … SI… MI DIOS SIRIUS **VOLVERA**!!!!!!! … y pa' la otra, no tengo ningun inconveniente en k tu review sea mas larguito … dont worry, los reviews nunka me latean ^^

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie ni a nada… y haberlos dejado a todos contentos con este capi …., y bueno, si no los convenció del todo ¬¬ … el prox capi se viene con todo!!! ^^

Besitos a todos ….

Xeidiz

**Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

****

De esto ya no me queda ni una duda: Él Volverá ( y yo estaré aquí esperándolo con los brazos abiertos )


	3. No Te Entiendo

Hola!!! ^^

Aki llegue, con el tercer capi mas pronto de lo k esperaban. ^o^…

Prometí un capi k se venia con todo, y espero k este cumpla con sus expectativas. La historia dio un giro decisivo, y espero k les guste. No se preocupen, esta historia tiene pa' rato….. y estoy pensado en k estos dos se tienen k besar pronto, no? Jiji ….. ^^U

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. T_T

Solo la historia es mía…. n___________n

y…… a leer!!!! O_o

Capítulo 3: No Te Entiendo. 

__

Hermione se quedó realmente petrificada. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que Malfoy te escucharía, que aceptaría tus ayudas? Si tu madre se muriera, Malfoy no dudaría en refregártelo en la cara cada vez que las circunstancias se lo permitieran. ¿Por qué, entonces, tú tenias que ayudarlo? ¿Quién te dijo que debías hacerte la buena al frente de él? ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer el ridículo? Ahora haz quedado aún peor que antes, y ya sabes que tu orgullo ha quedado totalmente destruido. ¿Por qué? Por lo estúpida e ingenua que eres. "

Herm siguió reprochándose, y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Nunca volvería a caer en ese juego. Nunca volvería a caer en las trampitas que Malfoy tenía. Nunca. Que su Narcissa se pudriera, porque a ella le daba igual. ¿Así le agradecía que ella hubiese querido ayudar? Malfoy se arrepentiría. No sabía como, pero haría que Malfoy se arrepintiera por lo dicho y hecho.

Si tan solo tuviera una sola oportunidad de saber por qué Draco se comportaba así con todos, si tan solo tuviera una solo oportunidad de penetrar en la mente de él y descubrir el por qué de su terquedad, de su frialdad, de su desprecio y aborrecimiento por el mundo entero, quizás ahí podría comprender mejor las actitudes del rubio, y quizá ahí podría ella tenderle una formidable trampa. 

Hermione se levantó. Miró su reloj: Las nueve y media. La clase de Snape terminaba a las diez y veinte minutos. Aún quedaba algo de clase, pero Hermione tenía su orgullo. No iría a pasar vergüenza a la clase de Snape, prefería ir a la biblioteca. Y así partió, rumbo a su sagrado lugar. 

Madam Pince la recibió un tanto atolondrada. 

- ¿No está en clases, señorita Granger? - Pues no, la verdad. Me siento un poco mareada…y preferí descansar aquí en la biblioteca. - Pues para eso están las enfermerías, ¿no cree? – arqueó una ceja Madam Pince – Si de verdad se siente mal debería ir allá. - ¬¬…Creo que leer un poco me hará mejor, Madam. - Bueno, confío en tu palabra Hermione. 

Hermione se fue al estante más alejado, su estante favorito. Tomó un libro que le pareció interesante, 'Ciento un maneras de encontrar un hada', y se sentó cómodamente a leer. 

' Antes de internarse en la fascinante búsqueda de éstos misteriosos y mágicos seres, debemos saber que hay tres tipos de hadas. 

El primer tipo de hada es la conocida como **'Brisa del Bosque'.** Ésta peculiar y bellísima hada tiene como hábitat el bosque, tal y como lo dice su nombre. Su cuerpo es un tanto transparente, lo que le da el nombre de Brisa. Puede volar mucho más rápido que las otras dos hadas, y puede internarse en diminutos agujeros, tal como lo haría la brisa. Ésta hada destaca por ser la más dócil de las tres, pero, al contrario como otros pensarían, también la más inteligente. Muy pocos humanos son capaces de verla, y se tiene aún menor registro de ellas. Si sucede que algún humano tiene el honor de ver una **'Brisa del Bosque'**, el hada se verá obligada a desprenderse de una de sus alas, y regalársela al humano. Es por eso que está hada, a pesar de ser la más dócil, es una de las más raras y más difíciles de encontrar o ver. Muchos humanos buscan a ésta hada a propósito para tener su ala, ya que ésta ala tiene propiedades curativas, medicinales, estéticas y mágicas. Puede ocuparse en pociones para hacer crecer el pelo, cambiar el color de ojos, curar la mordida de escroguto, para hacer infusiones que curan el dolor de estómago, de cabeza y huesos, para abrillantar una varita, y, raramente, para ocuparse como núcleo de ésta. Pero es su última propiedad que la hace sumamente codiciada por los humanos: el propietario de la ala, tendrá el poder de internarse en la mente de una persona, por tres días. El propietario de la ala, al regalársele la ala, deberá decir el nombre de la persona de la cual quiere leer la mente, y automáticamente tendrá el poder, por tres largos días. En las siguientes páginas encontrará alguna información adicional y unas cuantas fotografías de la **'Brisa del Bosque'**, tomada por gente que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una de ellas.'

__

Hermione cerró el libro rápidamente. Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y lo había encontrado aún antes de ponerse a buscarlo. 

Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba era una **'Brisa del Bosque'**. Necesitaba internarse en la mente de Malfoy y descubrir el por qué de sus actitudes. A Hermione siempre le había gustado saber todo sobre todo, estar siempre informada y al día. No se quedaría con la duda, y menos si tenía la oportunidad de aclararla. 

Además, sería una gran oportunidad para devolverle a Malfoy lo que le había hecho. ¿A él le gustaba hacerla sufrir a ella, y a sus amigos? Pues bien, a ella también le gustaría hacerlo sufrir, y de la mejor forma. 

Éste fin de semana se dedicaría a estudiar con creces el libro que tenía entre sus manos, y el próximo fin de semana iniciaría su búsqueda de la **'Brisa del Bosque'.** Si lograba encontrarla, y si lograba leer la mente de Malfoy, entonces entendería por qué él se comportaba así con los demás, y también podría devolverle la mano. 

Mione había querido ayudarlo, tenía sus mejores intenciones, pero Malfoy la había rechazado de la manera más dura, y a Hermione eso le dolía. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía el rechazo de Malfoy. 

"Puedo ser pacífica de repente, pero, Malfoy, cuando me enojo, me enojo de verdad. Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste" pensó para sí. 

Se levantó de su asiento, con el libro entre las manos. 

- Madam Pince, creo que me llevaré éste libro. – le dijo a la mujer – - Humm… 'Ciento un maneras de encontrar un hada'. Un libro curioso, bastante curioso. ¿Intentas encontrar un hada, Granger? – sonrió ampliamente Madam Pince – - Pues…no lo creo. Solo quiero distraerme un poco, ya sabe. - Buena elección. Cuando pequeña leí éste libro, y la verdad es bastante bueno. Pero, no te vayas a tentar de encontrar un hada. Encontrar un hada puede traerte muchas cosas buenas, pero también puede acarrearte muchos problemas. - ¿Problemas? – inquirió preocupada Hermione – - Claro. Problemas. A ver, ¿dónde crees que puedes encontrar un hada? - Humm…definitivamente creo que en el bosque prohibido debe haber muchas hadas. - Y estás en lo correcto. Ahí está el problema. ¿Tienes una noción de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el bosque prohibido? - Por supuesto, Madam, muy peligroso. No se preocupe. No soy tonta, y no arriesgaría mi vida por una tonta hada – sonrió nerviosamente Hermione – 

Madam Pince sonrió y le entregó el libro. 

- Ya te dije: confío en ti, Hermione. 

Hermione, un poco confundida, salió de la biblioteca. "¿Y si Madam Pince tiene razón? Creo que no había pensado en eso. Para encontrar un hada obviamente tendría que entrar en el bosque prohibido, pero …eso acarrearía demasiados problemas. También, tendría que pedirle prestada la capa de la invisibilidad a Harry, pero, ¿cómo? No les puedo decir ni a Harry ni a Ron lo que pretendo hacer, pues ellos no deben enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Esto tiene que ser un secreto" pensaba ella, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. 

Sonó el timbre, y miles de adolescentes salieron de las aulas. Hermione chocó con varios, antes de encontrar a Ron y a Harry. 

- ¡Mione! Por fin te encontramos – gritó preocupado Ron – ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? La Hermione que conozco no deja pasar una clase así como así. 

Movía sus manos de un lado para otro, muy preocupado. 

- Sí, Herm, ¿a dónde has estado? Nos has tenido realmente muy preocupados – agregó Harry – - Pues…en la biblioteca – intentó sonreír Hermione – - Otra vez en la biblioteca – suspiró Ron – - Lo siento, chicos, debí haberles avisado o algo, pero en verdad se me fue. Además…encontré un libro muy interesante, y, me puse a leerlo. – Hermione puso una cara de 'perdón', que los chicos no pudieron negar. – - Sigues siendo la misma Mione de siempre – rió Harry –: biblioteca y libros. Es tu mundo, ¿no? - Tienes toda la razón, Harry. Creo que nunca veremos a nuestra amiga involucrada en algo misterioso o aventurero – rió Ron – 

Hermione rió nerviosa. 

- Jeje …^^… claro que no, no hay nada misterioso en mi … ^^U 

Los chicos siguieron conversando animadamente, y Mione se dejó llevar por la alegría del momento, y olvidó por todo ese día el peligroso plan que debía llevar a cabo. 

Cuando la noche se apoderó de Hogwarts, y la sala común de Gryffindor quedó totalmente vacía, Hermione salió a los pasillos de Hogwarts. 

Tenía solo las noches para leer el libro, pues éste año se acercaban las T.I.M.O.S y ella debía estar totalmente preparada para rendir excelentes exámenes. No tendría otro remedio que leer un poco cada noche, y debía apurarse, pues en una semana más debía estar totalmente lista para internarse en el bosque prohibido. 

Caminó un poco más, en silencio, y llegó al aula donde todo había comenzado. Esperaba que ésta vez Draco no se encontrara allí. Giró la manilla con cuidado, y penetró a la habitación. Solo había silencio. 

- Lumos! – dijo, mientras el extremo de su varita se encendía, irradiando luz por toda el aula, la cual estaba vacía – 

Hermione suspiró. Miró su reloj: las doce en punto. Debía apurarse y leer un poco, pues había decidido que a las tres y media de la mañana, como máximo, se iría a la cama. 

Se acomodó en el suelo, apoyada su espalda en la pared, y se dispuso a leer. Leyó rápidamente las definiciones de los otros dos tipos de hadas ("éstas hadas no me sirven…¬¬"), y comenzó el libro. 

Tenía mucho por aprender. 

'Ahora que el lector conoce los tres tipos existentes de hadas, procederá a leer las ciento un maneras de encontrar un hada. Cada manera tiene adjunta un dibujo, para que el lector pueda guiarse aún más. Esperemos cada manera tenga su utilidad.

Si vive usted en la ciudad, y no tiene ningún bosque a la redonda, simplemente deberá tomar una escoba y volar hasta algún bosque existente. Este es el primer paso a tomar. __

Mione rió un poco. "Este libro es un chiste, ¿o qué?". 

Si vive usted cerca del bosque, deberá, obligatoriamente, internarse en él. __

"Oh wau……, creo que no lo sabía" espetó sarcásticamente Mione. 

Cuando ya ha entrado en el bosque, puede optar por dos opciones: puede esperar (quizá hasta mil años), a que la suerte esté de su lado y un hada tonta se tropiece con usted, o puede hacer lo más sensato: ocupar una poción o hechizo para atraer algún hada. __

"¿Poción? ¿Hechizo? Rayos … esto se pone cada vez más difícil" suspiró Hermione.

El hechizo más fácil para atraer un hada, es el _Kuchik_. Para hacer éste hechizo se necesita de mucha práctica, habilidad y concentración. Basta con decir la palabra _Kuchulu!_, y el aire se inundará de un exquisito olor a rosas, el cual instantáneamente atraerá a más de un hada, que se sentirá totalmente obligada a llegar a donde su instinto le dice, haciendo que, en menos de tres minutos, el buscador de hadas se encuentre frente a frente con una. El resto es historia. __

"Creo que ésta es la manera más fácil" pensó Mione.

Leyó todos los demás puntos, pero se decidió por el cuatro. Era el más fácil, o por lo menos el que más fácil sonaba. 

Pero, seguramente, sería muy difícil lograr el hechizo Kuchik_, y solo tendría una semana para practicarlo. _

Tomó su varita: decidió ver cómo le salía la primera vez. 

Apretó su varita con fuerza y dijo las palabras mágicas. 

Fue como si prendieran un incienso con olor a rosas, pero de forma muy leve. El olor a rosas inundó el lugar cercano a ella. 

Y entonces, porque nada sucede al azar, alguien abrió la puerta.

Era Draco. 

- Pff!! ¿Qué olor es ese, Granger? – dijo Draco, sin sorprenderse ni mínimamente ante la presencia de la chica – - No te interesa, Malfoy. Y, para tu información, son rosas. + - Vaya, vaya, hoy sí que estás ruda – sonrió él –. ¿Qué te sucede, se te fueron las ganas de ayudarme? 

Hermione se aguantó para ir a pegarle una tremenda cachetada ahí mismo. "Ya me las pagarás, querido Malfoy, ya me las pagarás. No dejaré que me pases a llevar, tengo mi dignidad."

Hermione miró su reloj: las tres en punto de la madrugada. 

- Mira, Malfoy, si normalmente ocupas ésta aula para llorar por tu madre, no es problema mío. Ahora la estoy ocupando yo, y, estoy ocupada. ¿Te parece? – arqueó una ceja la chica – 

Draco parecía un tanto perturbado. Ésta vez le había llegado duro. "¿Por qué tienes que tratarla tan mal, Draco? ¿Por qué no puedes ser caballero, por qué no puedes agradecerle? Es la primera persona que se ha preocupado por ti, es la primera persona que ha querido ayudarte. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Ahora no le pidas que sea amable, solo estás cosechando lo que sembraste". 

- ¿Y? ¿Te vas? – dijo ella de nuevo – 

Malfoy sentía que sus ojos se le nublaban, que su garganta le temblaba. ¿Iba a llorar? No podía. No podía llorar en frente de una sangre sucia, no, eso sería lo último que haría en su vida. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era solo Granger, solo Granger y nadie más. 

Draco bajó la cabeza. No podía luchar con las lágrimas que terminarían por salir, y que terminaron por salir. 

Hermione dejó caer el libro pesadamente O_o. ¿Draco estaba llorando de nuevo, y en frente suyo? No podía ser tan dura, no podía. 

- Lo…lo siento, Malfoy. No quise decir nada que te hiciera sentir… - Shh…no digas nada – dijo Draco, enjuagándose las lágrimas – .No tienes que pedir ningún perdón, es mi culpa, soy yo el tonto que se pone a llorar. - Pero… pero… cualquiera tiene derecho a llorar, Malfoy. Tenemos derecho a expresar lo que sentimos. - No lo creo, Granger. Vivimos en mundos diferentes, y en mi mundo eso no sucede. 

Se enjuagó totalmente las lágrimas y se fue, de un portazo. 

Una vez más, Hermione estaba confundida. 

"Vaya chico" pensó para sus adentros. "¿Quién lo entiende? Creo que necesito encontrar a esa **'Brisa del Bosque'** rápido. Necesito entender por qué éste chico se comporta así". Hermione se rascó la cabeza confundida. 

Bostezó. 

Tomó su libro y su varita y se apresuró a salir del aula, rumbo a su sala común. 

Mañana sería otro día. 

****************

¿¿Y???

K les parecio????????? O_o

Kero saber k les parecio, si les gusto, no les gusto….

La historia esta dando un giro realmente decisivo, ya lo avise, y bueno pues si a ustedes les gusta me dicen, y si no les gusta me dan otras ideas pa k pueda mejorar el desastre k he hecho…. Jeje ….. es solo k pense k seria una buena idea no poner solo romance, poner algo d aventura… una pizca de humor (aunke no creo k lo logre), pero en fin ….. solo necesito sus reviews, sus opiniones son mui importantes pa mi y espero k todos me dejen un pekeño review

Un besito

Xeidiz

**Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

****

[…Aunque Jo no quiera, aunque el destino se niegue, yo tengo fe y esperanza, y sé que mi Dios Volverá…]


End file.
